


Tastes Like Spot Cream

by NaughtyBees



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: After the boys drink some strange tonic, they're left shrunk under the mercy of a hungry Vyvyan.(contains vore)





	Tastes Like Spot Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this

Vyvyan tugged on his jeans, yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes as he walked through his door, stomping downstairs. He was starving, having drunk most of Rick’s special booze from the day before, not having the time to eat with all the passing out. He looked into the kitchen, seeing Mike reading the news, Rick writing his sissy poems and Neil stirring something that smelled awful. 

“Morning, Mike!” Vyv smiled as he sat beside the only member of the house he actually liked. “Did you have a nice night?” He wiggled his eyebrows, nudging him. 

Mike closed his newspaper, looking at Vyv over his sunglasses. “You mean with Alice? That girl was on fire and I'm glad I don't have gunpowder underpants or I'd probably be in several separate pieces right now, if you catch my drift.” 

Rick grimaced and rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes, Mike, let's all tell everyone about what we did with girls over the breakfast table!” 

Vyvyan smirked. “That would be a short conversation, you virgin.”

Before the pair could get into their usual yelling, Neil dropped the pan of lentils onto the table, dishing them out. “Oh, by the way, Mike, your girlfriend, she, like, left something in the bathroom, right? And, like, I thought you'd want it to maybe give it back to her.” He set a small bottle of blue liquid on the table and Mike looked at it. 

There was a label tied to the side with words on it. “Drink Me.” Mike read aloud. 

Rick leant over Vyvyan who was piling his plate high with food, looking at the bottle too. “Wouldn't it be great if it was like Alice in Wonderland? And it gave you special powers or something!” 

“It makes you shrink, Rick.” Neil corrected him, pulling up a chair. 

Vyvyan stirred his lentils, blowing on them to cool them enough to eat. “It's probably just some fancy vodka. Save it for tonight, Mike.”

Rick snatched the bottle, laughing. “Well, I want to drink it now, Vyvyan! And you can't stop me! Because I'm a wild and crazy guy who will try anything!” He pulled the cork from the bottle, crying out in frustration when Mike took it. 

“If anyone is trying it, it's me.” Mike said, taking a sip from the bottle. He paused, licking his lips as he passed it to Neil who also took a little drink. “Hm. Tastes like bubblegum.”

Rick snatched the bottle from Neil. “Well, I’M having the last bit because Vyvyan drank all my alcohol so I deserve this!” He downed the rest of it before anyone could say otherwise. 

Vyvyan rolled his eyes. “You're so pathetic, Rick. I hope you do shrink so I can squash you.”

Scoffing loudly, Rick put two fingers up at Vyv. “Don't be so stupid, Vyvyan! Nobody is going to shri-” 

Suddenly, all three of them were gone, completely vanished. Vyvyan looked around, frowning. “Mike? Neil?” He stood up, kicking his chair back and pacing around to their seats, pulling them out.   
A grin began to grow on his face when he saw that sat in the chairs in exactly the same place were three inch high versions of Mike, Rick and Neil, all looking up at him with terror. “Ha! Look at you, you tiny bastards!” Vyvyan snatched them up one by one, laughing. 

“Vyvyan! Put me down!” Rick screamed as he struggled, trying to pry apart the massive fingers that held him tightly. “I'm too pretty to die!” 

Neil folded his arms, frowning. “Killed by a giant Vyvyan…This isn't very zen…” He mumbled. 

Mike looked at Vyvyan with only a slight amount of unease. “Yet again, Vyv outsmarts us. Well done, Vyv.”

Always one to enjoy praise from Mike, Vyvyan beamed. “Thanks, Michael.” He set Mike on his shoulder, seemingly happy to let the cool person watch as he tormented Neil and Rick. Mostly Rick. 

“Now! I know just what to do with you two!” Vyvyan laughed and pinned them both to the table, grabbing a roll of tape. He stuck Neil’s limbs to the table, holding Rick in a tight fist. “Neil can help me with my exams! I need some practical education about autopsy!” 

Rick trembled slightly as Vyvyan turned his attention onto him, those intense blue eyes bearing down on him, making him feel insignificant. “P-Please, Vyvyan, just let me go and I promise, I'll do anything! I'll be your slave! I'll scrub those questionable stains from your bed!” 

Vyvyan flicked Rick in the head, the simple action making the tiny anarchist wail and hold his head tightly. “Oh, no, I'm gonna find something special to do with you, you wuss!”

He was about to flick the screaming man again when he paused, feeling how he squirmed in his grasp. He felt the lack of food in his stomach, a low, rumbling gurgle drawing his full attention to it. Pouting his usual pout, he considered the thrashing man in his hand, the gnawing feeling in his abdomen becoming unbearable. “Maybe lentils aren't the only thing I can eat for breakfast!” 

At his words, Rick’s screams grew tenfold. “NO! VYVYAN, PLEASE!” 

Vyvyan raised Rick up towards his spotty mouth and that smile of his widened, laced with malice. Rick began to scream and thrash once he could feel Vyvyan's hot morning breath on his face. He beat at his freckled fingers weakly with his fists, tried to squirm out from between. “Make sure to fight in my belly!” Vyvyan laughed to him. His lips parted, glistening teeth the size of his torso, massive tongue rolling from his mouth to taste Rick, seeming like an angry monster in its own right.  
The broad of his tongue pressed against him and in an instant he was soaked in his saliva, making it harder to punch and kick against his tongue. Vyvyan hummed, the taste was nothing to be desired but the thrashing made up for that. Rick was furious. Vyvyan pushed him deeper inside of his mouth, teeth brushing him, his tongue drawing him deeper and deeper into his mouth until his jaws snapped shut. Rick scrambled to reach them before they sealed him within, yelling curses and trying to open his mouth with his fingers. Vyvyan's tongue flicked him backwards and slammed him painfully into the roof of his mouth, his ears popping as he suckled. The taste spread over his tongue. Dirty, unwashed student, spot cream and cheap deodorant. Still, it was better than Neil’s cooking. 

His tongue pushed Rick back and forth into his cheeks and palate, tasting him, scraping him lightly against his teeth. Hea felt the urge to chomp down, chew Rick up, but he didn't. Vyvyan smiled, pushing the anarchist back to the center of his tongue. His stomach gave an impatient growl and Vyvyan rubbed it, listening to Rick in the moment of stillness.  
“Oh, God, Vyvyan, please! It's so dark and disgusting, and I think I've lost my poetry notebook! UGH IT'S ALL SOGGY! Vyvyan, just let me out, please!” 

Vyvyan looked at Mike for approval, raising an eyebrow. Mike held up his hands. “Hey, if it will stop you eating me, go for it.”  
He pushed Rick toward his throat, the feeling of him clawing at the back of his tongue making him laugh. He swallowed as slowly as he could, feeling Rick’s skinny legs being grabbed by his throat as peristalsis took its course, tugging him down, the rhythmic muscles squeezing, wails of fear coming from the tiny anarchist. Vyvyan exhaled, pressing a hand to his throat. Rick fought against his muscles to no avail, being pulled down past Vyvyan's collarbone. He hummed a little, feeling hands and feet and nails and elbows, anything to stop the little man ending up in his inevitable destination.

 

As Vyvyan felt the struggles be transferred to his belly, his stomach walls clenching around Rick in welcoming, he groaned with satisfaction, palms massaging his stomach happily. He purred, sitting down and licking his lips, trying to focus on the tiny man inside him. 

From inside Vyvyan, Rick panicked, screaming and begging. “Let me out! I don't want to come out of your disgusting bottom!” Rick screamed up at Vyvyan. He pushed at the slimy, fleshy walls surrounding him, the muscles clamping down on him as the organ greeted its breakfast. The entire place throbbed with the thump of the beating heart laying somewhere above, a few telling gurgles rumbling through him as Vyvyan settled down. Rick tried with all his might to climb out, limbs pressing into the hot flesh, unable to gain even a little traction. It was no use. He dropped down, beginning to cry as he sat there, head in his hands. 

Vyvyan shuddered and looked at the remaining two, licking his lips. “Hmm… Perhaps I'll make sure Rick isn't lonely and eat Neil too.”

“OH NO! HEAVY!” Neil wailed as Vyvyan reached for him.


End file.
